


For Your Eyes Only

by ecclesia



Category: Misc - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecclesia/pseuds/ecclesia





	For Your Eyes Only

TAYLOR SIGHED, FACING that brown oak door. She took her red bonnet off and shook off the snow from her shoulders. She knocked on the door then it opened up, revealing a beautiful girl not a couple of years older than she is, she had the same eyes as Harry, only she had her hair dyed blonde."Oh hey, you must be Taylor. I've heard loads about you from Harry." She greeted with the same English accent and hugged Taylor. "Gosh, where are my manners? It's too cold out there, inside you go."

Taylor couldn't be wrong, this has to be Harry's sister, Gemma Styles. As Taylor remembered, she had a daughter named Lux which, also, she had never met before. This is the first time Taylor will come to Harry's house.

Gemma Styles made way for Taylor to come inside. As told by Gemma, she hung her yellow coat on the coat rack with her bonnet.

"Wow, you're even prettier in personal." Gemma said, smirking with dimples on her face.

"Umm, thanks." Taylor shrugged. Being called 'pretty' by a beautiful woman isn't the most comfortable thing she had ever experienced. "You too." She said.

Gemma's eyebrows are both raised as her cheeks bulged by her childly lip-biting. "Thanks. And don't be shy, I don't eat pretty girls."

_Is she referring to me?_ "S-So where's Lux?" Taylor asked, trying to make the situation comfortable.

"Oh, where else? Upstairs with his uncle." Gemma answered, "I suggest you not to go up there now, who knows? My little brother is probably wearing a pink ballet dress with his hair in pigtails."

Taylor laughed. Gemma is exactly like Harry, it's unbelievable. "You've seen him do that?" She asked, curious if Harry did.

"Eh, just the pigtails thing. But hint, my daughter's fairy wings is broken, the garter is loose." Gemma winked, directing Taylor to walk with her and Taylor just followed her around the house.

"You know my brother won't shut-up about you. It's always Taylor this and Taylor that." Gemma states as they walk to the kitchen where the aroma of cookies and other pastries filled the room.

Taylor was too busy darting her eyes at every corner, every kitchen equipment is either colored black or silver, the small window near the counter had a red curtain covering it, the tools and equipment all seemed new or well-taken care of. The walls are painted white and the floor was as clean as crystal. Soft music plays in every room, it can never be quiet. She was amazed by the neatness of the Styles' household she could barely believe such house exists.

Gemma sat on a high chair near the counter. "Taylor, no need to be shy. Biscuit?" She said, pointing to the plate of cookies. Gemma grabbed one and took a bite.

Taylor shrugged in shyness again. "No, thanks."

"I insist. Come on, it's a sin to say 'no' to blessings." Gemma said, sliding the plate near Taylor.

Taylor smiled. Gemma isn't really different from Harry, she can even use the right play of words that'll always lead you to saying 'yes'. She sat near Gemma, her pale hands on the counter. She grabbed one cookie and ate slowly.

"So, tell me, how are you and my brother?" Gemma asked.

"We're fine. We have arguments every once in a while but that's normal." Taylor answered.

Gemma finished the rest of the cookie she was eating. "Pretty normal, don't worry. Although don't get too tight on Harry, he hates it when he's held on the neck."

_Okay? I think I got it._ "Yeah, I kind of noticed he didn't like being bossed around." Taylor replied.

Then Gemma stood up. "Since he's still playing with Lux and doesn't know you're here, let's have a sister-in-law time." Gemma said, making Taylor gulp hard.

"S-Sorry?" She asked, making sure she didn't hear it wrong. _Sister-in-law?_

"Look, out of all girlfriends, you are the one he took home. What else should I speculate? Besides, I can still call you my sister because well, Louis is like your brother and Harry considers him as a brother. . . so sister!"

Taylor got confused but she understood after a while. "Okay, what do we do then?" She asked.

"Well, Harry said you're excellent in baking. How 'bout a cake?" Gemma asked.

Taylor smiled, "Sure." and stood up.

She was confused, weirded-out, a bit pressured and felt uncomfortable but she loved how Gemma was so warm on her welcomes. She loved how the Styles accepted her. She loved how the next hour went by with Gemma and her preparing a birthday cake for Harry.

They were both having fun with the music on, decorating the cake when the radio stopped.

"What the?!" Gemma complained, both of them looked at the doorway with Harry leaning on the frame, there was a simper on his face with his arms crossed. He was wearing a blue polo and pants. His green eyes filled with both the annoyed and pleased manner, his hair still a mess of chocolate brown curls.

His demeanor and aura showed off his coolness, but zapped-ruined by the two purple ribbons in his hair in a failed pigtail.

Both Gemma and Taylor giggled. Gemma elbowed and winked at her, saying "Told you."

Harry groaned and removed the ribbons in his hair. His face turned back to serious. "Brilliant move there, Gemma. But do you really think a few hours would go by without me realizing that my girlfriend is here?" He raised his eyebrow with a simper.

"I just borrowed my sister for some girl time. It's a trade for Lux." Gemma cooed. "Oh, and you can have her back." She gestured for Taylor to go to Harry which Taylor did.

The moment Taylor was a feet away from Harry, he quickly pulled her arm and spun as his arms wrapped around her body. He's back slammed a little against the wall as he kept Taylor in his embrace.

"Your timing is so horrible." Taylor joked.

"Ermm, it seemed perfect to me. You two baked a cake, and then I arrive, that's s-seemed to be perfect enough." Harry replied with bright smile. "I missed you, by the way."

"Harry, the last time I saw you was last week." Taylor mumbled while rolling her eyes. It all seemed too cliché for her but Harry's Harry, it's kind of part of the package.

"Glad you could come." He smiled, letting Taylor go. "I thought you couldn't."

"Harry, of course I'll find a way to come.”

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you my room before the lads come." Harry said, leading Taylor up the staircase. "Besides, who knows what Lux will do to my room?"

"Isn't she like two to three?" Taylor asked.

"She's two and a half, so what's to say she can't color my walls pink?" Harry said, he opened the door to his room.

Unlike the rest of the house, Harry's bedroom wasn't as spotless. His carpet was a little dusty, his bed is disarranged, a few messy things on the table but the wall, the wall is the most different one of all, Harry's bedroom wall had a lot of photographs pasted on it, some were his pictures, some were his family, some were the lads and some were Taylor. The pictures had gone to a maximum rate wherein some overlapped with each other. Many of those photographs had notes on them written with a marker wherein some had actual sticky notes pasted on them. Harry is a busy guy with his camera.

"Whoa, have you ever heard of photo albums? You really need one." Taylor teased. "Where's Lux?" She asked while sitting down on Harry's bed. Harry remained standing while he fidgets with his sticky notes and other photographs that are on the drawers.

"Oh, she- she's with my mum. I just told you that she's in here so I could get you to come here." Harry answered, he wrote something on a sticky note and pasted it on the wall. After a while, he faced Taylor, "I suggest you to meet my mum later, trust me, she'll call you daughter-in-law. Just get yourself slightly prepared for it. I rarely bring a girl home. Besides, I heard Gemma already called you-"

"Her sister-in-law. Yeah, she's quite lovely, you know that? A lot like you. The in-law thing sort of freaked me out, slightly earlier." Taylor remarked while staring at the photos on the bedroom wall.

Harry ruffled his hair with a dimpled smile etched on his face. "Yeah, better get used to it. Who knows, maybe you'll end up as Mrs. Styles." He said with another mischievous simper.

Taylor laughed at him, "It's too early to think about that! I'm still seventeen, Harry! Not yet!" She almost screamed while laughing so hard, her face is changing to a light tint of red, which Harry seemed to be more amused at.

"Who knows, anyways? Maybe if we're older, you'll open the door for me since you've been waiting and I'm home. It's nice to know that you'll be there. I want that to happen." He replied, then lied on the bed, near her. He sighed dreamily and still, he's smiling. To be quite honest, Taylor barely got what he was trying to say, it confused her but she decided to drop the subject and clear her head from it.

She looked down at him, "You look dreamy in that state." She remarked, she loved watching Harry's eyes sparkle as he tell her things either from his past or what he imagines to be the future.

"Promise that'll happen." Harry said.

She only giggled at him, seeing as she didn't really understand that one earlier. She only understood the part where he says she'll be the one waiting home when they get older.

Harry pinched her cheeks and said, "Come on, promise me." He tried to be annoying as possible. "Promise me, please Tay. Please." The second part sounded like he was a child asking for something that she just don't give. "Please Tay."

_He honestly looks cute this way._

Taylor giggled again and nodded her head, "I promise that'll happen. Alright? No need for these stuff. Promise." She whispered then lowered her head until their foreheads touched.

Harry lifted his, while smiling and their lips almost touched.

Until someone by the door cleared his throat, stopping the two of them. Taylor felt her heart stop in the moment, she gasped because of the interruption whereas Harry groaned in annoyance. Both of them already knew who it was, it amused Taylor but she had no idea if it was the same for him.

"Louis?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes as he turned around. _Ha! Saved by theTommoBear!_ Taylor could tell Harry was annoyed but Louis is enjoying it. Louis, the brown-haired, sea-green eyed boy who wore stripes and red skinny jeans, the master of sass and interrupting private moments - who is both their best friend. He has his moments when gets pretty annoying but Taylor liked him being around, he's a good friend anyways.

"I hope I am not interrupting, something. But your mum is calling you, Harry." Louis said with a menacing grin. _Obviously, he's interrupting something and he knows that_ "Urgent, Styles."

"Promise, I'll see you later, love." Harry smiled and went downstairs with Louis who left while smiling cheekily on Taylor.

 


End file.
